nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazmat Hero
|image= |caption=In his yellow suit |gender=MaleToxic 2 intro |race=HumanToxic is seen to have the skeleton of a human, as seen in the Game Over screen of Toxic 2 |faction=Good |health=Four blows |level=All |status=Alive, |game=Toxic Series }} 'Hazmat Hero'Nitrome Accounts avatar - Hazmat Hero : Hazmat Hero from Toxic and Toxic 2. (sometimes referred to as "Toxic") is the main character of the Toxic series. He is seen trying to destroy the robots, along with their factory. Appearance Idle Hazmat Hero wears a yellow HAZMAT (hazardous materials and items) suit, which fits his entire body. The suit is yellow and has a radioactivity symbol on its middle. The gloves and tinted visor of the suit are dark yellow (almost brown). In gameplay, Hazmat Hero is always wearing this suit. He appears to be at least twenty or thirty years old. In the first Toxic game, his sprite possessed a white outline, a feature common in older Nitrome games and which did not reappear in Toxic 2. Injured When Hazmat Hero takes damage, he will jerk his head back and go up a few feet off the ground. His arms will also outstretch, and his legs will go back. History Toxic The game begins with Hazmat Hero in a robot factory, trying to potentially escape it. Toxic II Hazmat Hero discovers the robots have invaded a world and created another robot factory. Hazmat Hero infiltrates the robot factory via a blue teleporter. Entering unseen, Hazmat Hero encounters a computer speaking in binary code. Hazmat Hero simply lays a bomb, which soon explodes and hacks the computer by interfering with its logic, as the "fatal error" does not compute with its system. The computer at first has low hopes for Hazmat Hero, believing he will not even complete the room he is in. Hazmat Hero does complete the room, and thereby impresses the computer entity. As Hazmat Hero traverses the factory, the computer entity gives Hazmat Hero tips throughout. Hazmat Hero defeats a bigfoot robot on level 10, further advancing through the factory. In-game role Hazmat Hero's main priority seems to be to destroy Robot Factories, based upon the introduction cutscene of Toxic II, in which he says, "I thought it was all over, when I destroyed the factory... but I emerged to a world, where the machines had taken over. I must find out, what is controlling machines... Time to scrap some metal!" Hazmat Hero also seems to have a priority of destroying robots. In order to fulfill these priorities, the player must control him so that he can blow up robots with bombs and avoid hazards, such as acid and spikes. Hazmat Hero is controlled by the player with the arrow keys (used to move) and the space bar (used to drop bombs). Other appearances * Rubble Trouble Moscow - In level 7, acid filled containers with Hazmat Hero's face on them appear in the game. Apparently, according to the boss, they were placed by some "disgruntled Nitrome Character" (which probably is a reference to Hazmat Hero). Destroying them costs the player money. * Horror - Hazmat Hero appears with the sleeves of his outfit torn off, and the glass of his helmet destroyed. Hazmat Hero is seen to have three fingers and glowing eyes, although this is probably just added to make Hazmat Hero look like a zombie. * Factory - The armless metal version of Hazmat Hero's suit appears. * Nitrome 2.0 - A truck with the colours and appearance of Hazmat Hero appears in this skin, holding a giant Sample which is leaking acid or toxic waste into the water. File:Toxic_Horror.jpg|Hazmat Hero from the Horror skin Toxic_2.0.jpg|Hazmat Hero as a truck in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin toxic suit.PNG|Hazmat Hero suit being made in the Factory skin. Toxic Waste.png|Hazmat Hero's helmet on a toxic waste barrel Gallery TI1.png|Hazmat Hero with a canister TI2.png|Hazmat Hero with a walking robot Toxic.jpg|Hazmat Hero in Toxic 2 Toxic Dead.PNG|Hazmat Hero dying in acid Bumpbattlehazmathero.PNG|Hazmat Hero in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale Trivia *Hazmat Hero, Ribbit, Radd Bradd and Takeshi are the only Nitrome characters with the ability to wall jump. Notes Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters